


Потому что кот смотрит

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suddenly caring Enjolras
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Грантер не может заниматься сексом, ПОТОМУ ЧТО КОТ СМОТРИТ.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	Потому что кот смотрит

У этого мальчика – как там его? Джордж, кажется – был чарующий йоркширский акцент, острые локти и коленки и знакомо-золотые кудри, а Грантер выпил достаточно, чтобы в темноте своей комнаты, в которой редко раздвигались шторы, представить за этим кудрявым затылком другое лицо.  
Он закрыл дверь, прижав к ней Джорджа, и, втиснув руку между его узких бёдер, второй рукой зажал уже приоткрывшийся в полустоне рот.  
– Тише, – прошептал он, – Keep quite, my neighbour is still at home.  
Джордж кивнул, вылизывая зажимавшую его рот ладонь, и легонько подтолкнул Грантера к кровати.  
Улыбнувшись так, что в темноте влажно блеснули его зубы, Грантер шагнул к кровати, потянув Джорджа за собой. Привыкший ко всему матрац скрипнул под тяжестью их тел, и Грантер, зарывшись пальцами в густое золото чужих волос, закрыл глаза перед поцелуем, чтобы представить, будто целует не этого смешного британца, а Анжольраса.  
Темнота помогала воображению. Перевернув не сопротивляющегося и только чуть постанывающего мальчика на живот, Грантер провёл ладонью по шершавой ткани его джинсов, оглаживая напряжённые бёдра, потёр кончиками пальцев шов между самых ног, чувствуя сладковатый мускусный запах и уже скользнул рукой к пуговице, как вдруг остановился.  
На изголовье кровати сидел кот и внимательно и, вроде бы, даже с осуждением, смотрел на Грантера.  
Мол, ты не охренел ли, хозяин?  
Кот был наглой и циничной скотиной, похуже самого Грантера, в котором он чувствовал родственную душу с самого первого дня. По крайней мере, он не брезговал лакать пиво из его стакана и тоже боготворил Анжольраса, с которым Грантер делил квартиру. Надо ли говорить, что всех остальных кот ненавидел и считал своим долгом нагадить в оставленную обувь и, если получится, распороть когтями неосторожно протянутые к нему руки.  
Сейчас эта полосатая тварь демонстративно точила когти о некогда лакированную поверхность изголовья и недовольно дёргала кончиком хвоста.  
– О, чёрт, – сказал Грантер тихо и прикрыл глаза. – Oh, shit, I'm so sor...  
Договорить он не успел, потому что кот прыгнул, на лету выставляя острые, как бритва, когти.

– А я говорил, что нужно подстричь ему когти, – проговорил Анжольрас, расправляясь с упаковкой стерильного бинта. – Но ты отказался.  
– Кот должен быть свободным, – проворчал Грантер в ответ и опрокинул в рот рюмку виски перед тем, как Анжольрас плеснул ему на расцарапанное плечо перекись. – Ты же так любишь рассуждать о свободе и равенстве и вообще...  
Анжольрас хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, сделав вид, что полностью сосредоточен на разматывании бинта.  
– Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоим... – он замолчал, подбирая слово, и Грантер только отмахнулся:  
– Он не пострадал, я героически закрыл его собой, – он вздохнул, – И ведь никто этого не ценит.  
– Никто? – изменившимся голосом переспросил Анжольрас, вывязывая сложный узел на бинте, и, склонив голову, посмотрел на Грантера.  
В этой повисшей тишине Грантер почувствовал себя неловко и, когда Анжольрас, так и не дождавшись его реакции, взялся за его располосованную когтями ладонь, только и смог тихонько зашипеть от боли.  
– О, прости, пожалуйста, – быстро сказал Анжольрас и вдруг, наклонившись, осторожно подул на припухшие царапины, почти касаясь их губами. Грантер сглотнул пересохшим вмиг горлом и, криво улыбнувшись, заметил:  
– В следующий раз я просто выставлю его из комнаты.  
Ему бы хотелось обратить это в шутку, чтобы Анжольрас привычно вспылил в ответ на его замечание, чтобы он снова напомнил о правилах, которые он придумал, когда они поселились вместе, и которые Грантер уже неоднократно нарушил, но Анжольрас только пожал плечами:  
– Не обязательно, – и, отвернувшись к столу, на котором стояла открытая бутылка перекиси, договорил: – Ведь на меня же он не бросится?


End file.
